Me deje llevar por lo que decía mi estúpido corazón (GarekixNai)
by lilia carolina
Summary: Porque a veces dejarte llevar por lo que sientes..te conduce hacia la felicidad. Lee este fanfic y descubriras como esto puede llegar a ser verdad.


Me deje llevar por lo que decía mi estúpido corazón (GarekixNai) (Lemon) (Oneshot)

Si ya lo sé todo esto es una tontería como comenzó todo el motivo por el que estoy aquí acostado a lado de Nai ambos desnudos sin nada que nos cubra más que una simple sabana aun no lo sé pero si se algo me deje llevar por mi instinto, mis deseos carnales que todavía tengo hacia él y cada día…me enloquecen más…..y mucho más que ayer.

Son tantos los recuerdo que tengo desde que lo conocí, son tantos los momentos en el que se entregó a mí, no solo me dio su cuerpo también fue su alma, su corazón y sus… sentimientos. Yo sin querer le di algo que jamás le había dado a nadie dos simples palabras pero muy importantes para mí.

-_Te amo_-lo dije en aquel momento cuando me separe del después de haberle robado su primer beso, pero es que no pude evitarlo en aquel instante sus labios lucían irresistibles, su mirada de vergüenza y su cara llena de un rojo color carmesí, si de un color más profundo que el… fuego.

-_Gomen Nai demo….ai ashiteru_-Lo dijo el que tenía el orgullo más grande que había conocido diciendo esas palabras Nai lo abrazo fuertemente y escondiendo su cara entre sus brazos

-_Yo…también te amo Gareki-kun_-dice tratando de ocultar su enorme sonrojo más sin embargo era muy evidente para el pelinegro

-_Nai serias mío?-_le pregunto el-_Ya soy tuyo desde que me salvaste Gareki-kun_-dice levantando la mirada-_Entonces no me detendré aunque llores ¿entiendes?_-_No importa el dolor yo…siempre he querido pertenecerte solo a ti… a nadie más_-dice con una sonrisa

Así el atrajo al peliblanco acercando sus labios lentamente hasta que se conectaron al principio fue un simple roce pero luego fue agarrando más intensidad, se volvió más apasionado podían sentir la lengua del contrario pero claro Gareki gano la batalla porque era más demandante agarro a Nai de sus caderas y lo atrajo más hacia el hasta quedar juntos cuando se separaron un hilo de saliva los separaba y Nai tenía rojas las orejas de la vergüenza apenas podía respirar pero Gareki lo aventó a la cama suavemente luego fue quitando una a una las prendas para luego quitarse las suyas rápidamente quedando completamente ambos desnudos causando que el pobre peliblanco se tratara de tapar con sus manos

-_Qué vergüenza yo…-_fue interrumpido por el otro al dirigirse a su cuello mordiéndolo dando lamidas y besos dejándolo completamente marcado para que nadie más se le acercara el ya pertenecía a alguien para siempre nadie más lo podía tocar, jamás lo iba a permitir porque para él, es la persona más importante de su vida.

Luego fue descendiendo y empezó a lamer un pezón y con su mano izquierda empezó a acariciar el otro-_Gare..ki-kun ahhhh!-_grito pues lo había mordido fuertemente en su botón derecho-_Mira son tan delicados como tú_-dice con una sonrisa pervertida-luego empezó a dar lamidas al izquierdo y también lo mordió pero más suave_-Mhm Gareki_- dice suspirando-_Esto todavía no termina…esto apenas está empezando_-le susurro a su oreja dulcemente pero con un tono erótico en su voz causando un escalofrió en el contrario.

-_Eres tan lindo Nai_-le dice con una sonrisa pervertida mientras agarra el miembro entre sus manos causando una corriente eléctrica en el cuerpo de Nai-_Noo Gare…ki_-dice el chico de ojos rojos-pero el en cambio lo ignoro y cada vez lo agarro más fuerte moviendo sus manos para arriba y hacia abajo Nai no iba a soportar más era tanto el placer que sentía así que termino eyaculando manchando de semen la sabana y la mano de su compañero-_Gomen Gareki-kun_-lo dice totalmente apenado-_Acércate a limpiarlo_-le contesta y así él se comenzó a acercar y empezó a lamer su propio semen de las manos del contrario al principio lo hizo suavemente pero luego empezó a lamerlo más rápido así tragándose su propio semen-_Sabe raro. Pero me gusta_-confeso el con vergüenza pero sin embargo quedaban restos en sus labios-_Déjame probar un poco_-Volvieron a juntar sus labios saboreando la boca del contrario hasta que se les acabo el aire se separaron-_Mhm sabe delicioso me pregunto si también tú?_-lo dice con una sonrisa lujuriosa_-¿A qué te refieres?_-Dice el otro confundido-_A esto_-dice empezando a meter un dedo en su entrada-_Ah! Itai para por favor_-pero en cambio metió el segundo y luego el tercero causando mucha incomodidad en el peliblanco-_Dije que no pararía por nada_-le susurra al otro-poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a aquello pronto empezó a sentir placer suspirando-_Si Gare…ki-kun_-cuando sintió que ya no eran necesario sus dedos_-Estas listo?-Hai em..pieza…_-así el otro fue metiendo poco a poco su punta en aquella entrada hasta que lo metió por completo desgarrando al otro pues era virgen y eso era demasiado era enorme el miembro de Gareki no pudo evitarlo lagrimas salieron de su rostro-_Relájate pronto pasara el dolor_-dice con una sonrisa.

Al paso del tiempo el pequeño se fue acostumbrando a esa intromisión que dejo de sentir dolor para empezar a sentir que su cuerpo se quemaba sentía tanto calor en estos momentos-_Ga..re..ki-kun mas onegai_-decia el-Con mucho gusto.

Así comenzó a acelerar más las embestidas tocando el punto dulce de Nai que lo volvía loco-_Ahí! Mhm Se siente delicioso_-_Que estrecho estas mi pequeño_-así el continuo hasta que sintió que estaba a punto de correr decidió que mejor no lo hacia adentro sin embargo-_Córrete dentro de mí por favor_-dice avergonzado y con una mirada inocente-_Como tú quieras_-así se vino dentro de él llenando completamente su interior y luego el pequeño eyaculo dejando a los dos exhaustos

-_Te quiero Nai prométeme que seré el único-Claro que si Gareki-kun tu siempre serás el único en mi vida-_Asi los dos durmieron abrazados llegando la noche a su fin

Pero aun así no me arrepiento de nada ya que gracias a este estúpido corazón puedo ser realmente feliz-dice sonriendo pues ya tenía lo más valioso del mundo: **Amor**


End file.
